Love at first glance
by Tovara
Summary: Rated M for the later chapters! Shina Si has been Diao Chan's hand maiden ever since she was ten. Now 18, she is to be wed to an officer of wu . . . in excahnge for and allaince. Will she love her new husband and kingdom? read and find out Ocx?
1. Chapter 1

My hand at Dynasty Warriors

**My hand at Dynasty Warriors! **

**I don't own Dynasty Warriors, but Shina Si is mine, and the plot is mine. **

Chapter 1: Bride for an alliance.

"Shina Si?" called Diao Chan. "Yes, Milady?" asked Shina Si as she fixed her hair into a bun. Diao Chan smiled down at the young hand maid. Even though she had no idea what was currently going on, she was still so willing to follow Diao Chan like a little sister. Shina Si black hair normally fell to her waist and the young girl's sharp sapphire eyes never missed anything when it came to details. Shina Si was one of the few girls that stayed with Diao Chan.

Shina Si turned to her lady. Lady Diao Chan wore her normal dance clothes, the purple one she always wore in battle, and she had a sadden expression on her face. Shina Si stood up. "Is there something troubling you? Has lord Lu Bu harmed you?" asked Shina Si anxiously. Diao Chan shook her head. Si frowned. "Shina Si." started Diao Chan. "Ever since Dong Zhou's death, you seemed to stay by my side. Even you scolded lord Lu Bu on how he treats me. You are a courageous woman, and I admire that." She paused and strolled to the window.

Shina Si noticed lord Lu Bu at the door, his face grim, as usual, but he seemed also at unease. Diao Chan gazed out the window, knowing full well that the young woman had her eyes on her. "But lord Lu Bu and I think that you need something more." said Diao Chan. "Like a husband in one of the feuding kingdoms? Which is it Lord Lu Bu? Shu? Wei? Or maybe perhaps Wu?" asked Shina Si crossing her arms and glaring at her lord. Lu Bu stepped in and Diao Chan gasped. She didn't even know Lu Bu was there, listening to the conversation.

"I wouldn't give you to Wei, Cao Cao officers don't need a bride with all of his concubines." said Lu Bu glancing at Diao Chan. Diao Chan flat out refused to send Shina Si over to Shu and Wei, and she only suggested Wu so that the tension could be cleared up. Wu was preparing itself for war with them, and if Shina Si was a bride that was offered to an officer of Wu, the tension would ease and the war could be avoided. "Yet Wu has been asking for brides for some time now. Wu is a more of the place we would send you." said Diao Chan. Shina Si sighed. She knew that 18, she was to be married off, but Diao Chan was too busy on Si's sixteenth birthday to do such.

"May I ask who is my future husband?" asked Shina Si. Diao Chan glanced at Lu Bu. Sun Ce only sent one name with his letter of acceptance. "Tong." said Lu Bu. Shina Si flinched at the name. Ling Tong? Didn't she see him when she was at Huang Zu's palace during the fight? The one who swore to kill his father's murderer, Gan Ning? Shina Si remembered the young man's anguished battle cry that day. She was running away when she spotted him. Kneeling there, holding his father's dead body. His anguish face always haunted her. That one moment, he looked up at her, with a pain filled expression. He knew she saw him at a moment of weakness, and he glared at her.

Ever since then, she knew Ling Tong had hated her. "Milady . . . don't you remember after my return from spying on Huang Zu that I said that Ling Tong hates me?" asked Shina Si. Diao Chan gave her a sadden look. "We told Sun Ce what you said, and what you think Ling Tong felt at the moment. Sun Ce said he'll ask Ling Tong to forgive you, and that you had no idea that when you were leaving that you were going to see a man die. You are only who you are, and if Ling Tong doesn't see you for who you are now . . . then you're marriage will be a hard one." said Diao Chan.

"Gan Ning will pick you up tomorrow, pack now and pray you don't do anything stupid along the way." said Lu Bu as he left. Diao Chan whispered condolences and wished her a good day. Shina Si packed her belonging, and thought she told Gan Ning she had no thoughts of marrying a pirate. When she awoke the next morning, a soft jingle caught her attention. "Gan Ning." said Shina Si. Gan Ning grinned. "Time to take you back home to pretty boy." said Gan Ning.

**How was that good? Well, R&R.**

Next chapter: Ling Tong's bride.

Ling Tong finally get's to see Shina Si, but he notices that Gan Ning is too close to his bride! Will Ling Tong forgive and forget, or will he finally punish Gan Ning for his father's death?


	2. Chapter 2

Me: Sorry for the long wait guys. ^~^ Tovara is back in the saddle now and I'm going to be pushing my chapters for each and every story I have out! Oh and when I say normal attire, I'm now referring to their DW6 attire in the game ^^. I may keep the old weapons or just use the weapons they have in the game. Not sure yet, but if you want them to keep their old weapons or if you want them to have the new ones. Please post it in your review on which weapons I should make them use.

**I don't own Dynasty Warriors, but Shina Si is mine, and the plot is mine. **

* * *

Chapter 2: Ling Tong's bride

Ling Tong paced up and down the beach, awaiting his bride. Lu Xun shook his head at the young man. "Are you that nervous about your new bride Ling Tong?" asked Lu Xun. Ling Tong gave him a piercing stare, as if the abnormality for him to get ever the slightest bit nervous about anything was normal. Ling Tong wore a streamline outfit, outlining his slim build with several rings of jade around his hip and the top of his hands, his hair tied in his normal fashion was a tad longer than it was several years before. Lu Xun was dressed in his normal attire and gazed upon the horizon. "I think I see Gan Ning's ship on the horizon Ling Tong. Perhaps you should straighten yourself up before Gan Ning makes a mockery of how much of a nervous wreck you have become." chuckled Lu Xun.

"Well, gee thanks Lu Xun. Remind me how much I use to hate that side of him." grumbled Ling Tong as he stood there and calmed himself down. It was true, he did sometimes hated Gan Ning's immatureness, but then again he was immature too so the two would always seem to drift back to the time after his father's death. But something about having a wife now whereas Gan Ning wasn't hand fasted scared Ling Tong. It was freighting to him because if he didn't like the woman, she may stray to Gan Ning and allow him to become her lover. That formed an uneasy knot in Ling Tong's gut. The one thing he didn't allow when he's married was for his wife to find a lover.

"Calm yourself. Your woman is faithful, I know so." came Zhou Yu's calm voice. Ling Tong turned to him, an eyebrow raising at his fellow comrade's statement. "Shina Si, the daughter of Shina Liang and the niece of Lu Bu. She's a very loyal young woman, and smart at that." Continued Zhou Yu as he gazed onto the ship approaching. "I highly doubt your fears of her wanting another, other than yourself will come true my friend. She will do all she can to make things work. That is what Lady Diao Chan said about her in the letter she sent us about taking her as bride for you."

Ling Tong gave a heavy sigh, his worried gaze locked onto the ship. All he could hope, was that Zhou Yu's words were right. And that iwas all he could do.

Shina Si sat after many days of sailing with Gan Ning and his men to the territory of Wu. Finally, now she could see the shores were several people were gathering to welcome the ship into the harbor. "Well, if it isn't Mr. Nervous himself." Chuckled Gan Ning nodding at the man on the docks. Shina Si sighed and held her hand out for the telescope. Gan Ning handed it to her and pointed at the docks. "I'm sure you'd recognize him even though it's been many years since that day Si. He's matured a bit, even though I tend to make him slip back into being immature." said Gan Ning with a shrug before he went to his men and gave them more orders.

With shaky hands, Shina Si put the telescope to her eye and peered at the dock for the first glimpse of her now husband. There Ling Tong stood, proud and nervous about her arrival. She glanced about the shore to see whom else had showed up to her arrival. Lu Xun, Zhou Yu, Sun Quan, Xiao Qiao, and Zhou Tai all lined the shores with villagers to greet the boat. Shina placed the telescope down, a sadden sigh escaping her as she looked onto her new home and new kingdom. She would miss her homeland, and her family that she left behind. She was now a woman a Wu, and she would have to get use to it.

"What did I tell ya about getting sad on my boat Si?" said Gan Ning as he hung from a rope nearest her. She gave him a peeved stare and laughed. "Sadness isn't allowed on your boat since I am to be a happy new bride coming to this land you so love." she said, earning her a grin from the pirate. "Aye, and what else did I say to ya?" he asked. Shina Si frowned, trying to recall what he said the second she boarded his ship. Other than him joking about marrying someone from her uncle's kingdom and him talking about Ling Tong, the other things he mentioned became blurred since she was more intrigued with Ling Tong than anything else.

"You told me to not make Ling Tong mad?" she asked meekly. Gan Ning laughed and made a sound that told her she answered wrong. "No, I told you to not make Ling remember the bad stuff in his past and be his rock. The man seriously needs a woman to come back to when war starts up again." said Gan Ning. Shina rolled her sapphire eyes at Gan Ning while she crossed her arms under her chest, a slight scowl forming on her face.

"And you just go out to a village and rump with all the women who are more than happy to service you and your men? Seriously, Gan Ning, I think you're beyond that point in your life. You indeed need a woman to marry to come home to." said Shina Si firmly. Gan Ning gave a sheepish look to the young woman he had befriended. She indeed was a good match for Ling Tong, and she had a sharp tongue to entertain any man with intelligence, but alas he knew she wasn't more that a young woman who could only be a friend or a family member to him. He shook his head and told his men to prepare for docking. "Get your things from the cabin, we'll be docking in just moment." he said before rushing to the stern to look at the docks and to see if his baby was coming in correctly.

Shina hurried down into her cabin and picked up her luggage that she packed and carried it up onto the deck. Certainly the few weapons she strapped on shouldn't raised too many eyebrows since she was one of Lady Diao Chan's bodyguards. "We're here!" called Gan Ning as he went to go hug his comrades. Shina Si walked off the boat and swallowed her fears as she turned to her husband. She smiled, trying to established friendliness with him. Placing her bags down, she bowed deeply Ling Tong and kept her head down, her hair hiding her face while she transition from her bowing into a kneel as Sun Quan came over to them.

"I am Shina Si, wife a Ling Tong. It is an honor be in your graces, Lord Sun Quan." said Shina Si. Ling Tong coughed at Sun Quan, trying so hard not to laugh at his wife. Gan Ning tapped Shina Si on the shoulder, causing her to look up. "Si, you do realize that you forgot to do something before greeting Quan." She glared at Gan Ning, a scowl appearing on her face and causing all to look at the two in confusion. "If you dare mention that again, Ning, I swear I'll castrate you when you're not looking you pirate. And that is _Lord_ Sun Quan, not Quan. Do you have no manner to the Lord of your Kingdom?" scolded Shina Si. Ling looked baffled at the two as they argued more on mannerism and the right thing to do.

"Is it me, or does the two of them seem to know each other too well?" asked Xiao Qiao, looking at her husband in confusion. Zhou Yu shrugged, not too sure of how to answer the question. He could tell, like the rest of the group, that Shina Si and Gan Ning had a relationship. And to the train eye, it was more friendly or sibling-like from how they were acting. Nothing at all hinted that they thought as one another as a romantic interest. "I believe they are friends, if I'm reading how they are acting the wrong way." said Zhou Yu, glancing at Ling Tong who was looking worried at the two.

Shina Si huffed at Gan Ning and looked over at the group that was now staring intently at the two. She turned red and bowed many times. "I'm so sorry! I'm terribly sorry. Gan Ning is a friend of mine." She looked at Ling Tong. "I'm so sorry I've been ignoring you. I really didn't think it was for me to say out loud private matters that is between just me and you." said Shina Si. Ling Tong's eyebrows shot up at that statement, a smile forming his face as he turned to Gan Ning.

"Trying to make her blurt out our love life now are we? Gee Gan Ning, I could have sworn that you were past the immaturity but I guess not." said Ling Tong as he walked over and hugged Shina Si and kissing her brow. Gan Ning glared at Ling Tong. "I still shoot a bow far better than you pretty boy. I last recall you could barely make half the targets I've done last time I practice." boasted Gan Ning. Ling Tong glared at Gan Ning. "Oh, so now my father was target practice to you? Is that was all he was?" snarled Ling Tong.

"Can we please stop talking about this? I thought you two mended the past?" said Sun Quan with a frown as he looked at his two generals. The two men scoffed one another before Ling Tong ushered Shina Si to their sleeping quarters.

Me: O,o Well, that wasn't how I wanted to end this chapter, but~ since I'm the author, I can do what I want XD. Please R&R and tell me what weapons they use. *chu~* (Rosario Vampire sound from when Moka drinks Tsukune's blood)


End file.
